powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 32: Gear's Great Remodeling Plan
is the thirty-second episode of Choudenshi Bioman. It is the second of a four-episode upgrade arc, featuring the first usage of Bio Robo's new finisher, the Bio Particle Cut; as well as the first appearance of the upgraded forms of Mason and Psygorn and the final appearance of orginal models of Farrah and Monster. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "A Gift of Perseverance". Synopsis As Bioman works on a new finisher for Bio Robo, Jun tries to help out a girl whose foot is run over by a car controlled by an upgraded Psygorn. Plot The episode begins after what happened at Episode 31, where Doctor Man, Farrah and Monster are observing the turn of the events. Psygorn and Mettzler arrived in their severe damage state and they told him that they are the only survivors after the attack which he noticed that his cybernetic fighters are been damaged by the Metal Megas that he previously created and since they survive the deadly onslaught he decides to restore them by fixing them with more cybernetics. Monster wants to know what happened to Zyuoh as Mettlzer replies that he was destroyed after being blown from the Metal Megas as Monster becomes emotional after hearing what happened to Zyuoh he quickly hurries to find him. With that, Psygorn and Mason are restored their cybernetic bodies by Doctor Man and were upgraded to make them more powerful against the Biomen. Meanwhile, The Bio Team are inside the Bio Robo as they trained to use the Bio Electron Charge to focus in its energy. But with too much energy, the group are weaken beneath inside the robot. Therefore, Jun travels around the quiet town while riding her yellow motorcycle until she was attacked by a moving car which she tries to avoid it. Jun discovers no one is driving the car which is empty as the car still moves from left and right and it manages to knock her with a quick stop before it moves back to the right. Jun now pursues the moving car until it manages to distract her by shooting from its muffler. Jun almost hit with two people and she was knocked by her own motorcycle. Jun tries to help the girl named Maiko which she injures her knee as its mother Shizuko wants to take her to the hospital. Jun notices some ballet tutu shoes and knowingly that the little girl is a ballerina. The moving car returns and Jun hangs on its roof and the moving car is revealed to be controlled by Psygorn in his upgraded state. He manages to confront Jun after she lets go from the moving car and wants to know how he survived. Psygorn refuses to know her answer as he demonstrates his upgraded state by hitting her with a fireball. Jun was later chased by the moving car controlled by him. By the time she is almost got hit and run by the moving car, The Biomen saves her as they pull the car away from her. The group are now confronted by Mason and Psygorn in their upgraded state and Jun transforms into Yellow4. Mason tells them that they cannot defeat them with their newly found powers with their abilities as he demonstrates by shooting them with his missiles on his wrist. The Bio Team attempts to hit Psygorn with Bio Electron Beam, it does not effect on him due to its upgrades and Mason transforms his right arm to an armed machine gun which it hits the group with three shots. The Bio Team are soon severely injured which causes them to regroup and escape from the duo. The Biomen regroup with Peebo and the Bio Robo and knowing that the Bio Electron Beam becomes useless against them and Hikaru knows that they became stronger. Shirou realizes that instead of being defeated they still have to work together and tries to make the Bio Electric's potency. Ryuta simply agrees with him and Peebo also agrees to power up the Bio Electric's potency. Meanwhile, Jun takes Maiko to a hospital after she injures her knee earlier from her motorcycle and the doctor noticed her injury is just a bruise. Shizuko was frighten after discovering the car that moved has no driver and Jun carries Maiko outside. Jun now takes Maiko with her motorcycle and she tells her to hold tight before they ride. As they ride on the prairie, they are later pursued by the moving car made by Psygorn which hiding from its bushes. Jun discovers that she was pursued by the moving car and she was confronted by Psygorn and Maiko was scared to his appearance. Psygorn attacks them with his telekinetic ray causes both to be floating in mid-air and both gets off the motorcycle. Psygorn was ready to confront both and to discover that they had escaped. Both Jun and Maiko are hiding at the abandoned mines where Mason and his squad appear to pursue them. Jun tells Maiko to be quiet only to be found by one of the mechaclones. When Maiko runs away, Jun fends off the mechaclone singlehandedly and she reunites with Maiko. She also explains that she was pretending and Jun asks her why and she answers that she wanted to play ballet. Jun also tells her about her childhood past who loves to ballet just like she does which Maiko was happy to know she was just like her. Both are confronted by Mason and his squad as the mechaclones are trying to corner them. Jun tells Maiko to hide as she fends off most of the mechaclones. Maiko watches Jun fight off most of the mechaclones all by herself as she knocks them with her own ballet moves much to her amusement. Jun was later attacked by Psygorn only to be knocked down by Red1 with his Bio Super Kick as the other Biomen arrive to help her. Jun tells Maiko to run for safety as she succeeds and she transforms into Yellow4 to go with them. Mason and Zygorn moves to fight the group as he hits them with his rockets from left wrist. The Biomen are badly hurt as Mason continues his demonstration with his upgrade to damage them in the process as well as Psygorn demonstrated as well. When Psygorn controls the toy car which is the moving car. Yellow4 saw this and it manages to destroy the toy car with her Bio Arrow as the moving car stopped. Yellow4 manages to drive the car to make a hit and run towards Psygorn as the group follow her and she makes a great chase towards Psygorn until Yellow4 manages to get off to make Psygorn and the moving car exploded in defeat and Mason soon escaped after Psygorn was defeated. At the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man now summons a neo mechagigan named Axe Megas to confront the Biomen where Mason piloted the mecha to deal the group. After the group summoned the Bio Dragon as they transported to their Bio Jets and form the Bio Robo, Both mechas are clashing with each other as Axe Megas gives an upper hand towards the Bio Robo. Peebo informs them if they use the Bio Electron Charge it will be risky and Red1 has no other choice but to use this ability to defeat the mecha. The group succeeds in concentrating the Bio Electron Charge and defeats the Axe Megas with a Bio Particle Cut as Mason quickly escapes by riding an emergency jet. The group successfully masters the Bio Electron Charge and they celebrated for their success. After the incident, the Bio Team are watching the ballet dance between Maiko and Jun, much to the amusement between Ryuta and Hikaru. Shingo becomes impressed to see Jun doing ballet and reminds him that he wanted to take ballet as well. Jun actually teaches Maiko how to ballet properly. Jun now gives her an advice to put her heart into the ballet and decides to take practice together which Maiko happily agrees and both continue to practice ballet as Ryuta and Hikaru cheer the both of them as the Bio Team continues to watch them dancing ballet. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Doctor: Notes *'Ending': The footage of Gear changes: the scene of Doctor Man entering the hall is just Doctor Man, while the footage of the Big Three and Beastnoids is replaced with the footage of this episode of the upgraded Mason and Psygorn. *Jun wears her fourth outfit until Episode 34. *When Psygorn attacks Jun with his telekinetic ability, She and Maiko are seen floating while riding the motorcycle during the animation. Both actresses are seen just sitting the motorcycle before she and Maiko gets off the ground as her motorcycle was on the ground while being floating back to the ground. *Near the end of the episode, Jun is shown to be expert in ballet after she knocks most of the mechaclones with a ballet move. She also shown to ballet with Aiko which she gives her some advice before they continue to practice. *Shingo is shown to have a crush on Jun like he did in the previous episodes which he wanted to take ballet just for Jun. *Maiko's Philippine English Dubbed name is Aiko. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 4 features episodes 32-41. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda